memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Black Canary/Trying to Carry On/Prologue
A few days ago Team Arrow is fighting Diaz and his crew just as Oliver is about to deliver the kill shot with his arrow. Diaz shoots Green Arrow in the head and Oliver falls over dead. As Team Arrow is shocked by this. A few months later Star City is rebuilding after an attack by the Klingons and Diaz as Typhuss is chasing a thug who stole money, as he's running after the guy he does parkour and Dinah tackles the thug down and handcuffs him as he looks at his wife. Thanks Dinah Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Your welcome Typhuss Dinah says as she looks at her husband. She hands the guy off to one of her men to be taken back to thrown in jail as Typhuss looks at her. I miss you Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah then kisses her on the hand. She smiles at him. I missed you too Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Come on let's go home Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Seeing how their home was destroyed by a D7 battle cruiser their living in another apartment as Typhuss is in the bathroom looking in the mirror. As Typhuss has a flashback of Oliver's death. No, Oliver! Typhuss says as he looks at the mirror. Dinah walks into the bathroom. Babe, are you all right Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss who is shirtless breathes heavily while looking in the mirror. It happened again, I had a flashback of Oliver's death Typhuss says as he turns around and looks at Dinah. On the screen Federation News reporter Julia Donovan speaks about the assault by the Klingon Empire with older model warships. The Klingons attacks us with older warships Julia says on the screen. Dinah looks at him as she's applying the medicine to her wounds on her face she sustained when their apartment when up in smoke. Do you need to see a counselor? Dinah asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, I have been through worse, being lost in the Delta Quadrant aboard Voyager for seven years Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. But this is different Typhuss we lost Oliver Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Maybe I do Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Then Mayor Withmore takes the stand to talk about the battle that was fought above the skies of Star City and on the ground. The USS Enterprise from the 23rd century helped us to defeat the Klingons as well as help from the vigilante team, Team Canary and we can recover from this attack and move on from this Mayor Whitmore says as she looks at them. She continues. We will put this attack behind us and we will be fine, happy and go back to our happy lifes Mayor Whitmore says as she looks at them. Dinah looks at him. Maybe she's right maybe we can move on from this Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up and brings up Diaz's file and mentions he's not been seen or heard from since the battle. Diaz hasn't been seen or heard from since the battle, yeah we can Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah then kisses her on the lips. Dinah looks at him. We'll get him honey Dinah says as she kisses him back. Yeah we will, its only a matter of time Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. In the alley Diaz is holding his arm with an arrow sticking in it from Thea's bow and he pulls it out and snarls. I'll get my vengeance on Team Canary I swear it Diaz says as he talks to himself.